A lonely path
by Mernda
Summary: This is based on the Coheed and Cambria Comics. Its about Claudio and what he must do to become the Crowing after the death of a close one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Coheed and Cambria Story line Characters

The pain was unbearable; I felt the warmth of blood flowing from my chest. I looked around everyone was still fighting, no one had noticed I had been hit I laid my head back down on the ground and closed my eyes.

"Ambellina!" I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes to see Claudio standing over me. I gave him a struggled smile and let out a short gasp of breath.

"Ambellina please stay with me I can take you somewhere you can get through this." Claudio pleaded as tears slowly ran down his face.

"No Claudio, Its time for me to go, you can do this on your own"

"But I can't Ambellina I need you"

"I'll miss you Claudio and don't forget you are the Crowing"

Claudio's point of view

I held her close in my arms I didn't know how I would survive with out her she'd taken me so far and I always felt safe with her around. I brushed her Long blonde hair out of her face. I picker her up and carried her to a near by river where I washed the blood from her clothes and body. I then started digging a whole in the ground with my bare hands. Rage filled my body as I keep digging and digging, She didn't deserve this and who ever did this would pay, with their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the warmth of sun on my face as I awoke that morning. My mind was clear for a moment until all the events of last night hit me. I stood up and went to the river to wash my face, the cool stream felt amazing when I splashed it on my face. I walked over to where I had buried Ambellina and sat down.

"Well llina" I said talking to the grave "what now?" A cool breeze blew my hair it was as gentle as Ambellina's caress once was.

I decided that I would continue to do what Jesse, Ambellina, and I set out to do, though I wasn't quite sure what that was exactly. All I knew was that I was some kind of god; the crowing is what Ambellina called it.

"Uh" I sighed "Dear Ambellina, why did the prise wish for you to watch over me?"

(Scene change)

Jesse sat and stared at the sky with a frustrated look on his face "Damn it Claudio" Jesse said slamming his fist on the ground "Where the hell are you"

Jesse stood up ready to start looking for Claudio. _He has to be around here somewhere. Damn it this is just like you Claudio never seeing the big picture you think every fight is the most important one. If we would have ignored this one and went on, we would still be together now and closer to figuring out why you are the crowing._ Just then Jesse spotted Claudio _Ah there you are._

(Back to Claudio's point of view)

I heard foot steps closely nearing I stood up ready to fight, but to my surprise it was Jesse. He looked tired and frustrated.

"Jesse! Where have you been?"

"The question is where have you been Claud?"

"Well something happened, something bad"

"What?"

I could tell Jesse was worried I almost didn't want to tell him.

"Its Ambellina she's…"

"Hurt" Jesse interrupted "she's just hurt right. I mean we cant loose her, she a prise she's strong and.."

I placed a hand a Jesse's shoulder and pointed to where I had buried her

"So we are on our own?" Jesse asked

"Yea we are"

Jesse picked up his bags and handed me mine "then let's go"

I gave a small grin and nodded. I knew the road ahead would be a hard one and with out Ambellina's wisdom even harder, but I was ready to do what ever I needed to.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked behind me I was now carrying 3 of the 4 bags that we had and Jesse was still struggling with one.

"Jesse come on! We don't have a lot of time"

"I'm not a god like you Claud, I do get tired"

I set my bags down "Fine we'll take a break"

I sat down by Jesse who was panting heavily and pulled out a water bottle I took a drink then handed it to Jesse.

"We need to get to where Mayo and Ryan are hiding out soon before they travel to Paris" I said

"Claud, we don't even know for sure where they are"

"I've told you a million times they have to be in Jersey City"

"Why would they go there it makes no sense?"

"Its safe nobody ever travels there its deserted"

"No one ever travels there?" Jesse raised his voice "How many people are killed there that have travel there? What about Josephine!"

I felt rage through out my body, _it was true the few people who did go there were always killed or beaten very badly and my sister had been one of them she had been raped by a local gang and her boyfriend Patrick has been nearly beaten to death._ I grabbed Jesse by the shirt

"Don't talk about my sister Jesse, she's not part of this not anymore, but you know that you saw her die, you saw my father kill her. She screamed out to you, but did you do anything NO! You didn't so I don't ever want to hear her name come from your lips again" I let go of Jesse's shirt roughly.

"I'm sorry man" Jesse said as he fixed his shirt "I shouldn't have said anything"

"Damn straight you shouldn't"

"Can we just go?" Jesse said as he stood up

"Yea whatever" I replied harshly


End file.
